Receptacles for trash, recyclables, laundry, or the like are used by virtually everyone in the world. While the classic small, kitchen, and large trash receptacles undoubtedly serve their individual purposes, several situations arise in everyday life that suggests there is a void that can be remedied by an improved receptacle. Indeed, despite the varying array of popular sized receptacles, it is common to find that they are rendered inappropriate for certain uses.
For example, people are often faced with situations where the popular sized thirteen gallon kitchen trash bag simply is not large enough but a large, thirty plus gallon outdoor trash receptacle is too large and does not fit or compliment the kitchen. Surely the reader is aware that when one is hosting a party in their home, the party host typically resorts to affixing a large sized bag to a kitchen cabinet door knob or oven handle. Others tape the large bag to their kitchen countertop or simply allow the bag to rest on their floor. These “solutions” often result in spills due to the bag toppling over or due to a hole in the bag which is not contained in a separate receptacle.
In addition to use while entertaining guests, large trash bags are used indoors during home clean-ups or renovations in the home or office. This leads to a potentially filthy home if the debris makes its way on one's carpet or floor.
In a different respect, people are often faced with a situation where they have a full laundry basket and they desire to delay their trip to the Laundromat or wash machine, or simply, they want to add some extra laundry to the top of their laundry receptacle without having the laundry fall out. An improved receptacle can prove to be the perfect fix to this all too common dilemma as well.